Ambition/Feedback
Leave your feedback for Ambition here! If you like! ~[[User:Flameheart2004|I'm only human and I bleed when I fall d o w n...]] Storyline Feedback Leave your feedback for the story itself here! Character Feedback Leave your feedback for the stories' characters here! At this point in time, there's only two characters I really want to talk about: Badgerkit and Chippedgorse/star, seeing as they're the only major characters that I see thus far. I can see that they both have an important role in the plot so far. Badgerkit, I feel, is going to be negatively swayed by Chipped in some way, but at the moment I love her as she's so cute (xD). She's portayed well for a kit, as she comes across as young and innocent-ish, as if she doesn't see who Chipped actually is. As for Chipped, he seems to be important, and he also seems to be super shifty. He's obviously gonna cause problems, which is gonna be interesting. I don't hate him as a character, but let's see haha. I kinda don't want to think that he killed Wildstar (although he probably did - if there's one powerhungry deputy wanting to be leader, which Chipped seems to somewhat fit), but as he did kill Jackdawclaw I have a feeling that Chipped is evil. Overall, both have some great development in the beginning and I'm looking forward to seeing how this develops c: -- so look out down below 07:57, March 31, 2018 (UTC) WARNING: HOLLY'S SOMEWHAT BAD AT THESE THINGS (at least worse than bramble can do xD) I love the names you chose for the characters, especially Chippedgorse/star, Wildstar, and Jackdawclaw. They just seem unique and they're names that uses prefixes that you normally don't see in Warriors. But now let's talk about their personality. I love Badgerkit! She is so eager to learn and acts just like a normal Warriors kit, playful and inexperienced. I can't wait to see what she grows up to be! She also seems to admire Chippedstar...like, a lot. I'm assuming that's going to be important for what's happening next. Chippedstar seems like a future villain so far. I mean, who kills a medicine cat of their own clan? Like said before, Badgerkit seems to really like her leader. I'm looking forward to how those two grow in the story as I want to see how Badgerkit reacts toward Chippedstar's moves. Again, he seems suspicious and like Bramble said, Wildstar seems to be probably killed by Chippedstar. I may add more as the story continues, but to wrap things up for now, this is a very interesting story and I can't wait to see what happens next! (I hope this wasn't bad) "He talked about the o c e a n between people. And how the whole point of e v e r y t h i n g is to find a shore worth s w i m m i n g to." 12:29, April 14, 2018 (UTC) Hellooooo. it is Almondheart. I have to say this is a very great plot. Badgerkit is so inocent XD and Chippedstar I don‘t think he’s evil, but if he is poor Badgerkit’s heart will break